Good Bye's and Hello's
by Keep-Calm-And-Be-A-Princess
Summary: Clair finds Shane cheating on her. She is upset ans expresses herslef in song. She goes on to be a big popstar. What happens when she comes back to Morganville for a couple of months? I suck at sumaries.Sorry.
1. Take a Bow

It was Saturday night and I was standing in front of my mirror, singing along to one of my favorite songs, and getting ready for my date with Shane. I was so excited.

_there's something about the sunshine baby i'm seein you in a whole new life outa this world for the first time baby ooo its so right there's somethin about the sunshine there's somethin about the sun sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-sh-shine _

I sang along to the chorus, having fun and smiling. I didn't notice Eve and Michael in the door way until Michael spoke.

"You have a good voice Clair. Very strong and pretty." He said.

"Yeah Claire Bear! Who knew you had it in you?" Eve teased.

Clair threw a pillow at them. "Shut up." She said, blushing. Michael hit the pillow away and laughed.

"We're leaving. Do you want us to give you a ride to the café?" Eve asked.

"No it's ok. I'm gonna walk." I said.

Eve bit her lip but didn't say anything. "Be careful. Some vampires don't care that you have the founders protection." Michael said, pointing to my bracelet.

I nodded. "Don't worry Michael. I'll be fine." I said. He nodded and then him and Eve left.

I looked at the time and realized that I was going to be late if I didn't start getting ready.

I slipped on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a royal purple tank top. I put on the black converse that Eve had gotten my for Christmas, and the golden, star shaped locket Shane had gotten me. I grabbed a jacket and headed out the door.

I walked along Morganville's dark, dark streets. There weren't many people out at this time, which was usual. The only Morganville inhabitants that were out walking alone were vampires, and of course, me. I was nervous of course, but I've lived here long enough now, that I know some simple self defense.

I could see the dim lights of the busy, downtown Morganville up ahead, and I knew I was almost there.

I walked a little faster and soon enough, I was there, surrounded by street lights. It was a few blocks to the café.

I walked with my hands and my pocket and my head down.

I made it to the café in five minutes. I pushed open the door and a little bell jingled. There weren't many people here.

I looked around for Shane and started walking farther into the place, but the stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting at the counter was Shane, and her was making out with some girl. I recognized her as part of Monica's bitch squad. Her name was Tanya.

My jaw dropped and tears pricked my eyes. Shane looked over, his eyes wide. He knew he was busted. I shook my head and ran out of the café. The tears started pouring out of my eyes and I ran. I felt horrible.

Shane said he loved me. He said he would always be there and never hurt me. So why did he do this?

I noticed that he hadn't coming running after me. I was thankful. I needed time to think.

I ended up at Common Grounds. I knew Eve and Michael didn't like me being here alone, but I couldn't help it. I just felt so warm and inviting this morning.

I sat down and the counter and Oliver came over and stood across from me. "You look like hell." He said. I merely nodded. "Let me get you a double chocolate hot chocolate on the house." Oliver said, leaving.

I sat there thinking about what I saw. I cried a little more. I hadn't notice Oliver come back.

He set the mug down and sat across from her. "Wanna talk about it."

"Shane…cheated…on…me." I said in between sobs. Oliver patted my back awkwardly. "I have an idea. Michael and Eve were here earlier. He said you could sing. Try writing your feelings in a song." He said. Oliver gave me a napkin and a pen. I started writing.

When I was done I gave it to him. "This is really good. Let's see if you can sing it. Michael taught you how to play guitar right?" Oliver asked. I nodded. "Ok, go get up on stage. I'll plug the mic in." I nodded and went up on stage. I was to miserable to argue with Oliver right now.

I stood up there with Oliver's guitar and when he gave me a nod, I started playing and singing.

_Ohh, how about a round of applauseYeah, standin' ovationOooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeahYou look so dumb right nowStandin' outside my houseTryin' to apologizeYou're so ugly when you cryPlease, just cut it outAnd don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're notBaby when I know you're only sorry you got caughtBut you put on quite a showReally had me goingBut now it's time to goCurtain's finally closingThat was quite a showVery entertainin'But it's over now (but it's over now)Go on and take a bowOhhh... Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)You better hurry up before the sprinklers come onTalkin' about, girl, I love you, you're the oneThis just looks like a re-runPlease, what else is on (ohh)And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're notBaby when I know you're only sorry you got caughtBut you put on quite a showReally had me goingBut now it's time to goCurtain's finally closingThat was quite a showVery entertainin'But it's over now (but it's over now)Go on and take a bowOhh, and the award for the best liar goes to youFor making me believe that you could be faithful to meLet's hear your speech outHow about a round of applauseA standin' ovationBut you put on quite a showReally had me goingNow it's time to goCurtain's finally closingThat was quite a showVery entertainin'But it's over now (but it's over now)Go on and take a bowBut it's over now... _

When I was done, I felt like I needed to say something to everyone who was listening to me.

"I wrote this song, because my boyfriend cheated on me. My name is Clair Danvers, and I hope you enjoyed my song."

Everyone loved it. Everyone enjoyed it.

The next few days I was numb from the pain I got from Shane. I signes a record deal, I said goob byes, I went to LA. It was like I was sleepwalking through my life.


	2. Fallin' For You

**Hey! I hope your liking my story. I own nothing. It all belongs to the ah-mazing rachel caine. The songs so far are fallin for you by colbie callite and Take a Bow by rihanna. Please Review.**

It was almost a year since I left Morganville. Amelie gave me a special potion from Myrins lab, that let me remember everything when I'm away. Unfortunately, that means I also remember Shane. It breaks my heart to think about him, but, it helps me write songs.

My private jet was landing in Morganville. I was glad to be back. I was doing a huge concert tonight, and then I was gonna stay here for a month or so before my European tour.

I got off the plane and went to the lobby. I saw Eve and Michael standing there, and Shane standing a few feet behind them with flowers. I rolled my eyes and ran up to Michael and Eve and gave them each a hug. "I missed you guys so much!" I said.

"Clair bear, we missed you too. Especially a certain someone.." Eve said. I rolled my eyes. Some guys set my suitcases down near me.

"Oh my god. I wrote this new song, and I wanted you guys to hear it first when I got back!" I exclaimed. I grabbed her guitar case and unzipped it. I pulled out the guitar and strummed a little until I found the right note. Then I started playing and singing.

_I don't know butI think I maybeFallin' for youDropping so quickly_

_Maybe I shouldKeep this to myselfWaiting 'til IKnow you betterI am tryingNot to tell you_

_But I want toI'm scared of what you'll saySo I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired ofHolding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my timeJust thinking about yaI don't know what to doI think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my lifeAnd now I found ya_

_I don't know what to doI think I'm fallin' for youI'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing hereAnd you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards youAnd we start to danceAll around usI see nobody_

_Here in silenceIt's just you and me_

_I'm tryingNot to tell youBut I want toI'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feelingBut I'm tired ofHolding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my timeJust thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to doI think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my lifeAnd now I found yaI don't know what to doI think I'm fallin' for youI'm fallin' for you_

_Oh I just can't take itMy heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my timeJust thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to doI think I'm fallin' for youI've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found yaI don't know what to doI think I'm fallin' for youI'm fallin' for youI can't stop thinking about itI want you all around meAnd now I just can't hide i_

_tI think I'm fallin' for you (x2)I'm fallin' for youOoohhhOh no noOooooohhhOh I'm fallin' for you_

I finished the last note in perfect pitch. Eve squealed and Michael looked impressed.

"Did you write that about Shane?" Eve asked. I looked at Shane, he looked hopeful. I bit my lip. "Actually that song was inspired by-" But I never got a chance to tell them. Just then my guitar player, and Boyfriend, Dylan came up and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey sweetie." He said.

Eve's mouth formed and 'O' and Michael eyed him suspiciously. All I saw were the flowers drop, and Shane was gone.

"He cute!" Eve exclaimed. Michael nodded a subtle nod to me, as form of approval.

"Dylan, this Is Eve and Michael. Eve and Michael, this is Dylan." I said, making introductions. "Can he stay at the house with us? He'll pay rent for this month. Please?" I asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but he wont be sleeping in your room." Michael said, very adult like. "Ok DAD." I said with a laughed.

We all left the airport laughing.


	3. Shut Up

Later that night we were at The Glass house. I spent time just walking through it. I had missed it these past years.

Michael and Dylan were playing video games and Eve was watching. Shane was in his room, blasting the music. I had asked him multiple times to turn it down, but he wouldn't listen to me. Finally, I decided to take it upon myself to make him stop.

I went to my room and plugged my electric guitar into my amp. I played one of my more up beat songs, hoping it would be loud enough to make Shane turn the music down.

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you_

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize meIt seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_There you goYou never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

_You think you're special_

_But I know, and I knowAnd I know, and we know_

_That you're not_

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistake__s_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Will never bring me down_

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should doI don't wanna waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say todayIs gonna bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Bring me down{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up _

I finished the shut up, happy to find that Shane had turned the music down. I put my guitar down and walked out of my room. I went down stairs. "I'm going to visit some people." I said. No one paid much attention, so I just left.

First stop, common grounds.

I walked into the coffee shop, and was immediately surrounded by people. They included Monica, Tanya, and the rest of the bitch squad. I rolled my eyes, but politely signed autographs for them, even Tanya.

Sam and Oliver came and broke up the group. "Hello Claire." Sam said, leading me to the counter. "Hot chocolate?" Oliver asked, walking behind the counter. I nodded and he went to get it.

"So, how was the tour?" Sam asked.

"Good. It was very interesting, but I'm glad to be home." I told him. He smiled and Oliver brought my drink.

"How about a song as a preview for the concert tomorrow?" He asked. I smiled and shot up, running to the stage that I had first performed on.

I grabbed the old acoustic guitar that Ollie had had for years and tuned it while Oliver turned on the mic. He gave me a nod, and I started playing.

_I'm a ghost of a girl that you looked right past_

_ I'm a voice you didn't wanna hear _

_I'm a page in a book that you read too fast But I'm still here_

_ You never cared, never tried, never even asked _

_Maybe I didn't wanna stay _

_You shut your eyes, told your lies then you had your laugh _

_And thats okay_

_ Cause you don't know me _

_You don't wanna know it's real_

_ And I'm not sorry_

_ For who I am, for what I feel _

_Cause you don't know me_

_ I got more on my mind than I ever told _

_I got pain that you never felt_

_ I got the scars I can deal with it on my own_

_ I've got stories that I'll never tell_

_ But maybe its just as well _

_Cause you don't know me_

_ You don't wanna know it's real _

_And I'm not sorry For who I am, for what I feel_

_ You don't know me_

_ I'm strong, I'm a mess _

_Altogether an emotional wreck_

_ I can scream, I can beg you to see I'm alive _

_I'm awake,_

_ I'm not gonna break down, now _

_Cause you don't know me_

_ You don't wanna know it's real_

_ And I'm not sorry_

_ Cause you don't know me_

_ You don't wanna know it's real _

_And I'm not sorry For who I am, for what I feel _

_Cause you don't know me_

_ You don't wanna know it's real_

_ I'm not sorry For who I am, you don't understand Just how I feel _

_You don't know me_

I ended with a _s_mall smiled and thank you to the crowd.

**Hope you liked it. The songs were Shut up By Simple Plan, and You Don't Know me By Allison Iraheta. Please Review. =D**


	4. Tattoo

**Sorry it took so long. Been really swamped lately. Hope you like the chapter. =)**

I went home later and helped Eve make diner. They didn't have a lot in the house, so Eve and I ended up making hot dogs and mac-n-cheese.

Every one came down for diner and sat around the table. Eve sat by Michael. I sat by Dylan. There was one bad thing though. Shane sat on the other side of me.

I guess that it was good that he was at least being civil. Although, I hadn't seen him this tense since Michael first became a vampire.

We finished up and Michael and I did the dishes. When we were done, we went and sat with everyone in the living room.

"So Claire, I liked that song you sang the other day at the airport. Do you have anymore like that?" Eve asked. I smiled. "Yep. Do you wanna hear one?" I asked. Eve nodded and I grabbed Michaels guitar.

"Ok. I wrote this the day after I left Morganville. I was still pretty depressed, but I knew that…" I paused. I wanted to say that I knew Shane was always going to be a good part of my life, but I didn't want to say it in front of him.

"What is it?" Dylan asked. I shook my head. "I knew that I'd always have great friends in my life, even if we got into fights." I said with a fake smile. I started playing before they could ask anymore questions.

oh oh ohNo matter what you say about loveI keep coming back for moreKeep my hand in the fireSooner or later I get what I'm asking forNo matter what you say about lifeI learn every time I bleedThe truth is a strangerSoul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be freeTo admit that I'm wrong and then change my mindSorry but I have to move on and leave you behindI can't waste time so give it a momentI realized nothings brokenNo need to worry about everything I've doneLive every second like it was my last oneDon't look back got a new directionI loved you once needed protectionYou're still a part of everything I doYou're on my heart just like a tattooJust like a tattooI'll always have you (I'll always have you)Sick of playing all of these games It's not about taking sidesWhen I looked in the mirror didn't deliverIt hurt enough to think that I could stopAdmit that I'm wrong and then change my mindSorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behindI can't waste time so give it a momentI realize nothings brokenNo need to worry about everything I've doneLive every second like it was my last oneDon't look back got a new directionI loved you once needed protectionYou're still a part of everything I doYou're on my heart just like a tattooJust like a tattooI'll always have you (I'll always have you)If I live every momentWon't change any momentStill a part of me in youI will never regret youStill the memory of youMarks everything I do, ohI can't waste time so give it a momentI realize nothings broken (yeah)No need to worry about everything I've doneLive every second like it was my last oneDon't look back got a new direction (don't look back)I loved you once needed protection (no, no)You're still a part of everything I do You're on my heart just like a tattooI can't waste time so give it a moment (i can't waste time)I realized nothings brokenNo need to worry about everything I've done (no need to worry)Live every second like it was my last oneDon't look back *__* got a new direction (don't you ever look back)I loved you once needed protectionYou're still a part of everything I doYou're on my heart just like a tattooJust like a tattooI'll always have you

Eve had tears in her eyes. She stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the kitchen.

Once we were out of hearing distance she gave me a stern look. "You didn't write that about all your friends. You wrote that about Shane." She said.

I looked down ashamed. There were tears in my eyes. Eve sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"The pain never went away, did it?" She asked.

I nodded against her shirt. Eve sighed again. "I feel for you sweetie." She said. After that, she went back to the living room, and I went to my room and cried.


End file.
